It Means So Much To me
by ipekeroglu
Summary: They didn't concern me just one person did. I looked for Beck but couldn't see him. I was about to cry so I turned around to leave the stage but saw Beck with watery eyes in front of me. /Or, a one-shot which takes place during the episode Tori Fixes Beck & Jade. Mainly Bade romance, slightly Cade friendship. PLEASE READ & REVIEW


**Hey! I will update Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge as soon as possible but this has been on my mind for a looong time. It's so cute and made me cry so... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and Love Will Remember by Selena Gomez.**

Beck's POV

"Oh come on! Jade told you to go out with Meredith, remember? When she was about to kill us with a roll of toilet paper!" Tori said. "I remember but... I don't know... it feels wrong." I said. "Why?!" Tori asked. Because... I just... I didn't know. "Because I'm... I just..." I stuttered. Then I gave in, sighed and said "I'll do it.".

*Line Break*

"Do you want me to agree with everything you say?" Meredith asked. God, she was the most annoying person ever! "No!" I said. I shouldn't have let Tori make me date Meredith. "Then, no." she said. I had no idea if it was good or bad.

Jade's POV **(A/N: Cat doesn't have that butterfly in her ear.)**

"Cat, are you sure?" I asked Cat. She was making me sing a slow track and wear a dress.

"I'm sure. Believe me, it will work." Cat replied. "But... I don't... I don't want him back." I lıed trying to sound as believable as possible. She made a unconvined face and said "You do.". "Do not." I objected but Cat raised her eyebrows in disbelief so I gave in, sighed and said "Do too.".

She giggled and said "He wants you, too.". I rolled my eyes as I zipped my strapless, mini, red dress.

Beck's POV

"Okay people. Let's heat things up for Jade West, let's go!" Andre announced. Everyone clapped as Jade came into stage with the dress she had worn on our first anniversary.

I was surprised, like everyone else. I was waiting all black outfits.

The dress remembered me good memories so I couldn't help but smiled. She looked amazing.

She grabbed the microphone to say something. "Hey! Uh... I know you're all surprised but I don't care." That was my girl!.. My ex-girl... "Well, I will sing a song that means so much to me and I hope it means so much to someone else in here, too." she said.

Jade's POV

I started singing:

_"Now's all we got _

_And time can't be bought_

_I know it inside my heart_

_Forever will forever be ours_

_Even if we try to forget _

_Love will remember_

_You said you love me" _I slightly pointed at Beck.

_"I said I loved you back"_ I understood why Cat had chosen this song when I realized 'back' sounded like 'Beck'.

_"What happened to that_

_What happened to that_

_All your promises"_ I touched our promise necklace which was around my neck hoping he would have realized.

_"And all the plans we had_

_What happened to that_

_What happened to that" _After I sang a little more my favourite part was next.

_"Break down the walls_

_Let heaven in_

_Somewhere in forever_

_We'll dance again_

_We used to be inseparable" _I looked at Beck in the eyes.

_"I used to think that I was irreplacable" _I was thinking of Meredith so I pointed at her.

_"We lit the whole world up_

_Before we blew it up_

_I still don't know just how we screwed it up" _I laughed bitterly while singinig it then a tear came to my eye.

_"Forever_

_Forever_

_Forever"_ I let the tear fall down with that. I sang the chorus again and finished the song as I sniffed. I placed microphone as everyone stood up and started clapping like crazy. They didn't concern me just one person did.

I looked for Beck but couldn't see him. I was about to cry so I turned around to leave the stage but saw Beck with watery eyes in front of me.

"It does mean so much to me, too." he said. I walked to him slowly and asked "Does it?". "Do you want me to prove it?" he asked. I nodded. He came closer to me until we were just a few inches apart. I looked into his eyes. He leaned down to kiss me.

Beck's POV** (Earlier)**

_"I said I loved you back" _Wow! The word 'back' sounded too much like my name and hearing those words from Jade again... made me feel so... emotional.

_"All your promises_

_And all the plans we had_

_What happened to that_

_What happened to that"_ she sang as she touched OUR promise necklace... That made me think. I had promised not to leave her and... I HAD left her. And we had so many plans... what happened to that?

I was in deep thoughts when I realized Jade was looking at me.

_"We used to be inseparable" _she sang and my eyes started to get watery... We had been inseparable, why had I even left her?.. I was the stupidest person ever!

_"I used to think that I was irreplacable" _she was referring to Meredith... Jade WAS irreplacable. Tori had forced me to take her to Full Moon Jam and... she wasn't like... going to replace Jade's place... No one could.

_"I still don't know just how we screwed it up"_ I hadn't wanted to screw up... It wasn't supposed to happen.

_"Forever_

_Forever_

_Forever" _Forever? I couldn't take that anymore; she had to be with me, like it was supposed to be.

I stood up and ignored Meredith's annoying questions. I walked to the stage and waited Jade to finish the song.

She finished it and probabaly looked for me. She turned around, saw me and stopped. "It does mean so much to me, too." I said. She walked to me slowly and asked "Does it?". I smirked slightly and asked "Do you want me to prove it?". She nodded. I leaned and kissed her sweetly as everybody started to cheer and clap. We eventually pulled away and left the stage.

When we were on our way to my RV she said "You're wearing our promise necklace." smiling. I chuckled and said "So do you!" She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and said "I love you.". "I love you more." I objected. "I know." she said. God, I had missed her!

**So... that was it... Let me know what you think. I know you're all good at reviewing :P**


End file.
